Abyssus Angelus
by KoriTheFireFaerie
Summary: TITLE CHANGED! Previously Was: I Loved You, Before, I Need You Now. Blue comes to join team Urameshi and Hiei's past catches up to him... HieiOC KuramaOC Rated for Violence and Other Things...
1. ENTER: BLUE

Aidan: Okay so I did a lot of updating to this story and changed a few things like the title but its the same plot line.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, I do own Blue and Dai although nobody wants them anyways.

Blue sat impatiently in Koenma's office, waiting for him to get there. She did not like being in this place, it brought back way too many memories. The memories that she did not want to remember. 'Why the hell did Koenma call me here' she thought to herself. Things had finally got back to normal, well as normal as it could get when you are in exile. She was finally starting to become happier again and now she yet again has to face those memories of her past. Sighing angrily, she pulled out her dagger and traced over the engraved words with her finger. Set inside the blade were the words; "Permissum abyssus incendia perussi thee." these words were words that most could not read, a curse of some kind that would eventually destroy the person who made it. It had once belonged to her deceased father. She stole the dagger from him right before she killed him. That was one of the only events in her life she never did regret. She fell back, into her memories, imersed in that bloody event. As she reminisced, Koenma walked into his office, unnoticed by the spaced out hanyou, who was enthralled by the knife's smooth surface.

"Blue, are you there?" Koenma asked her, pulling her away from her thoughts by waving his hands in front of her face. She looked up at the small ruler dazed.

"Uh Yeah." she snapped. Sheathing her dagger she stood up in front of Koenma, making the 5' 4" girl feel somewhat short compared to the teen in front of her.

"Good." Koenma said, "You are probably wondering why you are here, correct?" Blue rolled her eyes at the ruler's question.

"Of course not, why would I ever do that?" Blue asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I want you to join team Urameshi, that way you can be watched by them." Koenma told her ignoring her remark. Blue scoffed at what he had told her.

"I don't need to be babysat by YOUR lackeys" she growled at the small ruler.

"It's not babysitting because I know they are after you again." Koenma said. Blue knew who they were, they are the ones who killed her mother. They were the ones who followed her younger brother and she'd be damned, oh wait she is, if they were gonna kill her. That was truth, demon assassins or not she will not be killed before she gets her revenge on them. They served her brother, somewhat like lackeys killing off all who opposed him.

"I CAN PROTECT MYSELF! I DON'T NEED ANY HELP FROM YOUR SPIRIT DETECTIVES!" She screamed at Koenma, making him cringe a bit. Blue was furious and she was very scary when she was angry.

"Well it's your choice...you can either go back into your little exile thingy or you can join team Urameshi..." Koenma said, knowing that he'd strike a nerve. Blue cringed at what was said. She had no desire to be on team Urameshi, but she had even less desire to go back to her exile.

"Fine. I'll join you're team of losers." She said, knowing that she had lost the battle.

"Great," Koenma said smiling at his triumph. "Botan will take you to genkai's temple, where you'll be staying."

"Whatever." Blue replied.

"BOTAN GET IN HERE!" Koenma yelled at the "not so grim" reaper who had her ear pressed up against the door. Botan ran into the office rather quickly.

"yes lord koenma? Botan asked.

"Take Blue to Genkai's temple." he told her.

"Okay! Let's go!" Botan said way too happily causing poor Blue to cringe. Before leaving Blue turned around and mouthed "I hate you" at Koenma.

**Genkai's Temple**

SMASH! The noise rang out through the temple, when Blue and Botan ungracefully arrived. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran to the room where the crash happened. Looking in the room both boys bursted out into laughing fits at the sights of the two girls. Botan had gone head first into the wall, and Blue had her faced shoved through the floor. Blue ripped her head outta the floor, stood up, and walked over to Botan and pulled her outta the wall dropping Botan on the floor. Blue glared at the two boys shutting them up instantly.

"Botan, you are the worst driver ever." Blue said, rubbing her neck. Genkai, Kurama, Hiei, and a long black haired, silver-eyed girl with white tiger ears and a tail, walked into the room.

"That was your fault." Botan told Blue frowning.

"What happened?" Genkai asked from behind Blue making her jump, she turned around and looked at the old woman, not noticing Hiei or Kurama. Genkai looked from the ceiling, to the wall, the floor and then Botan and Blue. Blue shrugged and pointed at Botan. They all looked at Botan for an answer.

"It was all Blue's fault! She made me lose my balance!" Botan nearly yelled pointing at Blue. Blue just shrugged.

"So..Maybe..It..Was...Myself..." Blue said out loud to herself. Genkai looked at the Hanyou, trying to see through her perfect human facade.

"My name is Genkai and this is my temple." Genkai told Blue. Blue bowed slightly, to show courtesy but that was all. Blue looked up behind Genkai and saw Hiei. A shocked expression appeared on her face. Hiei looked straight at her in disbelief, he hadn't seen her in years. Blue was shocked at the sight of Hiei, memories of them flooded her mind. Blue shook the thoughts away. She looked around the room and surveyed the damage, Returning her face to her usual stone cold expression she looked back at Genkai.

"I can fix that..." Blue said, kind of embarrassed about the mess she had made. The old woman just stared at her.

"Yes you will," she told her.

"Syd, can you show Blue to her room first? Then you can fix this" She added, motioning for the girl with the tiger features to come over.

"Whatever." Syd said, walking out of the room, motioning at Blue to follow her.

Kurama looked down at Hiei, he knew something was up between the two when he noticed the smaller demons shock showing through his usually emotionless facade, Hiei would probably never admit it but Kurama knew there was more than could meet the eye about this girl. Hiei could hear Kurama's thoughts as they buzzed through his mind but decided to ignore the fox's thoughts and tried to concentrate on Blue's thoughts. He tried to push against the perfect barriers that she had placed in her mind earning him a sour look from the demon girl.

Blue followed Syd in silence, rather confused about the building itself. In minutes they reached the door to Blue's room.

"This is your room, the room next to yours is mine, and the one across from here is Hiei's." Syd told her. Blue looked at all the doors. Syd looked at the Hanyou puzzled, and then left to go find Kurama. Blue walked into the room, it wasn't bad. It was painted red, and everything else was black. Attached to her room there was a small bathroom. She walked over to her small bed in the corner of the room, it was in front of a large window. She looked out the window at the bright sun before lying down on her bed. She fell asleep in minutes. Hiei watched her from outside of the window. He watched the dream play inside her mind.

... There was a field it was pitch black except for the large fires that surrounded a younger looking Blue. She looked at the angel in front of her emotionless, trying to figure out what he would do next. The blonde angel laughed at her and called her weak and pathetic making sure that she was reminded of the cursed blood that was running through her veins. She knew there was nothing she could do, she had been trapped in her normal form unable to produce her long black wings. Her Katana was sitting currently in Dai's hands, and she knew she was powerless against the unbreakable blade. Her other weapons were scattered across the field and she knew she could not reach any of them in time.

"You are such a weak little monster aren't you? Haven't you wondered why you don't have a mother she abandoned you! You are a monster!" he taunted.

"How does it feel to know that you will be dead shortly?" the angel questioned her laughing darkly.

"Shut up asshole, I won't be the one dead you will." Blue's words came out more like a growl.

"Die, you useless miscreation, go back to hell where you belong!" Dai screamed as he went for the final blow and then...

Blue shot up sweating, tears began to well up in her eyes, but she blinked them back. She had never imagined that she'd see Hiei again, and she had no idea that seeing him would bring back so many memories. Her dreams had come back to haunt her... All she wanted to do was forget but it seems that time would not allow her to and for all she knew, she would always remember what had happened all those years ago. Hiei watched Blue as she stood up and began walking into the bathroom. Hiei was shocked at the memory, he remembered that day so clearly, it was the day they had met. He had saved her from her death, he had never understood why he had saved her and it seemed neither had Blue, although a small part of him believed it was because in a way they were very alike. He jumped down from the tree he was sitting in and left the temple to go into the dark woods...

Thanks For Reading! Please Review!

_**PLEASE NO FLAMES**_


	2. A Romance By The Wings Of Icarus

Chapter Two - A Romance By The Wings Of Icarus

I Don't Own Anything Except Blue.

The Song is: A Romance By The Wings Of Icarus by: It Dies Today

**"As the flame of the candle stands still into the biting air,  
and the silhouettes of a broken man crash to the floor..."**

Blue was sitting in her room reading her book, Vampire Kisses((Ahh the RandomnessDon't Own)), when Syd knocked on her door.

"Come in." Blue said still attached to her book. Syd opened the door and walked into Blue's dark room.

**"he rues the day he flew too close to the sun.  
recalling her smile as his wings melted  
and he descended to the depths below..."**

"Um... dude you gotta go fix that room before genkai like blows up."((Suferness!)) Syd told Blue. Blue looked up from her book.

"Okay, Whatever." Blue said, standing up. She put her book down and walked out of the room, Syd followed behind her. Blue looked around at the several hallways surrounding them.

**"she had spoken of things all too impossible for hearts to behold.  
her beauty beckoning his soul.  
defenseless he fell enamored by her intoxicating charm,  
she had spoken of things which he bagan to believe..."**

"Where am I going?" Blue asked, confused about the hallways surrounding her.

"This way." Syd laughed pointing her in the right direction.

"Shut up" Blue told her.

"Make me"

"I will"

"No you won't"

"Yes I will"

"Nu-uh"

"Yeah"

The two demons fought like five year olds.

"You want to take this outside?" Blue asked pulling out her scythes.

"You bet!" Syd said pulling out her Katana.

**"this was not supposed to be.  
screamed the temptress..."**

**Outside(Pure Laziness Right Thare)**

Blue and Syd were going at it, fighting and such. The clang of their weapos echoed inside of the temple, catching everyones attention. Everyone from inside the temple stood at the door watching the fight go on.

**"her lack of empathy being her only vice she constructed a heart shaped tomb.  
there she swore she would lay and perish..."**

Blue brought one of her scythes down into Syd's shoulder causing a relatively large amountof blood to pour down her back. Syd then hit both of Blue's scythes out of her hands. Blue looked down at her empty hands, and quickly pulled out her dagger, the black stone glittered in the intense rays of the sun. She then knocked Syd's Katana out of her hand. Syd looked behind Blue at her Katana knowing she couldn't get it, and since she hated to lose she went into her full demon form. Blue looked at the now, white tiger in front of her knowing that the only way she could win was to go into her full demon form, but she couldn't do that, it was way too dangerous. Hiei watched the fight wondering whether Blue was going to become the one thing she feared the most. Syd jumped on top of Blue knocking her over onto the ground, causing her to drop her dagger. Syd had won. Syd got off of Blue and returned into her human form and reached her hand out to help Blue up. Blue pushed Syd's hand away and stood up angrily. She look at Hiei, then walked away into the woods, leaving her scythes and dagger behind. Syd looked at Hiei for an answer, but received none. Hiei walked over to where Blue's weapons were lying, picked them up and looked at them, he remembered them well. Syd, Kurama, Genkai, Yusuke, and Kuwabara watched as Hiei followed Blue into the woods.

**"with his wings charred and the pieces of his heart lying in ruins on the floor.  
she had spoken of things all too impossible for hearts to behold..."**

"I wonder what happened between them." Syd muttered mostly to herself. Kurama looked over at her.

"They were partners years ago. Hiei saved her from being killed by someone of her own kind. Hiei understood her and they became partners...After that I have no idea." Kurama told her. Syd shrugged.

"Whatever"

**"he dreams of a day when the candle would begin to flicker in the cold night air,  
perhaps then he would fly again. he will fly again..."**

Please Review...No Flames Please


End file.
